Why Him?
by Homosexuwhale
Summary: Why? Why did Craig and Tweek's relationship turn into THIS. Sometimes Tweek wishes things would go back to how they use to be...
1. Chapter 1: Just Getting Started

MY FIRST FANFICTION ON THIS SITE! WOOO!

Trigger Warning: Mentions of past self harm throughout story.

••••••

Tweek's P.O.V

I am unwillingly pulled out of my slumber by the horrendous beeping of my alarm clock. I quickly reach over to press the snooze button. After spending a good five minutes contemplating the pros and cons of skipping I finally get out of my bed and head to the bathroom located on the other side of my room. I am always disgusted by what I see in the mirror, unkept blonde hair, dark bags directly under my eyes, and of course, the unmistakable scars of past self harm. Deep thin lines ranging from faded white to obvious red, covering my arms from my wrists to the middle bend, the same scars also littering my inner thighs. I quickly tear my eyes away from the mirror and hop in the shower after stripping down. When I got out I threw on my baggy, dark blue PTV sweatshirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

••••••

My walk to school only took ten minutes so I showed up right on time. I navigated my way to my locker through the sea of students in the packed hallway. Like always it was plastered with pieces of paper with disgusting insults written on them. "Fag!" "Homo" "Loser" "Freak" "Spaz" etc. I didn't even bother tearing them off this time because I knew they'd be right back here by tomorrow. I was lucky enough to even make it to my locker without any type of conflict, but of course my luck quickly came to an end. As soon as I had all of my needed books in my bag for first period (math), a hand slammed down on the locker directly beside my head, making me jump and squeal, the loud bang was followed by the laughter of three boys. I already knew who they were before I even turned around, Craig, Token, and Clyde.

I slowly turned around to face the three tall football players. Craig now had both hands on each side of my head, boxing me in. I looked up at him, I barely came up to his shoulders in height. His pale blue eyes were fixated on my green ones and a devilish smirk played across his lips. "Why do you look so scared, Tweekers?", he spoke with such a soft tone as his right hand roughly grabbed my chin pulling my face closer to his. I wimpered in his grasp which quickly earned me a strong punch in my stomach. He knocked the air out of me and I started gasping to regain it. His two friends bursted in laughter and Craig chuckled darkly in my ear. He released me and let me fall to the ground as the trio walked away laughing at my weakness. I took a moment to sit on the ground in the now empty hallway. I slowly stood up holding my bruised torso and grabbed my bag and began to maneuver my way to math class.

I walked through the door right before the first period bell rang and quickly shuffled to my assigned seat in the very back right hand corner. And guess who just happened to sit right next to me? Craig-fucking-Tucker. Fantastic. Goddamn Mrs. Carroll and her alphabetic seating charts! And actually now that I think about it, me and Craig have the exact same schedule...but that's probably just a coincidence. He watched me intently with a blank face as I settled in my seat, trying to avoid eye contact. Before the start of class Craig leaned over and ran his hand under my shirt, caressing my recently received bruise. "How's my newest mark feeling, baby?", he breathed hotly in my ear. I didn't have time to respond as he leaned back into his own desk, chuckling slightly, though...I wouldn't have said anything anyway...

••••••

The day went by fairly fast and soon enough lunch rolled around. I scanned the cafeteria for my best and only friend, Bebe. I hear her before I see her. "BESTIEEEEEEE!" I follow the sound of her voice and see her running towards me with her arms out, wearing a purple tank top, tight white jeans, and black knee high boots with a slight heel. I feel a huge goofy grin spread across my face as she jumps into my arms. Not many people look our way because this is a daily accurence, we've been best friends for years but can't help but get excited when we see eachother. At this point we're both giggling madly as we hug. Bebe has been gone for a week with a stomach bug and refused to let me come see her, worried I would catch it. She gripped my hand in hers and we walked over to our usual table, both of us still laughing. Bebe is pretty popular and has a ton of other friends, but they all hate my guts, so we usually just hang out alone. Once were both seated the conversation starts. "Ok, Tweek. Catch me up. What did I miss?". "Nothing much. Clydes been harassing me all week to find out where you were." "Ugh. He really does get on my nerves...". Our conversation turns into us making plans, Bebe is obsessed with matching and usually tells me what to wear so we can look a like. I don't really mind so I just go along with. "Ok tomorrow. AND DON'T FORGET. Gray jeans, red shirt, black vans. Got it?". I can't help but giggle, "yeah, I won't forget".

••••••

Let me know how you feel about this story. Also suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Nobody

Ok! I got a couple reviews on the last chapter and they definantly motivated me to continue this story! And do to a suggestion I am going to try and space out my writing a bit more, or at least the best I can. Alsoooooo, I do plan for this story to take a sort of sadistic, BDSM, semi-abusive turn. BUT ANYWAYS LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!

••••••

Craigs POV

I stood next to the entrance of the school just twenty minutes before the bell was signaled to ring. My phone in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Now, personally I'm not much of an early bird but there's a certain small, blonde, spaz I like to keep my eye on. So I purposely show up to school early and wait for him to come walking up the sidewalk.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, and by now my cigarette was gone, I noticed more and more people entering the school, until I saw a familiar bush of blonde hair walking alone, my Tweekers.

I couldn't help but smirk.

I blended myself in with a large group of students and hid in plain sight from my blonde beauty. I watched him carefully as he entered the school. I let him head on to his locker while I met up with my two best friends. Token, and Clyde. We were all practically the same in hight with a very good build. Clyde was the first to speak.

"Craig! Hey, man what's up?" He said as we high fived.

A simple "Hey" was all Token delivered, being the more quiet of us three.

After chilling for a bit I finally bring my eyes back over to my baby. He's standing at his locker, tossing books in his bag. I start to make my way over to him and hear my buddies follow. I contemplate grabbing his ass but hold myself back, something I tend to have to do around Tweek.

I swiftly slam my hand down next to his head, which of course gains his attention. And I hear Token and Clyde laugh loudly at his reaction while I just smirk.

He slowly turned around facing me and our eyes connected. For a moment my heart fluttered at the sight but I quickly regained myself, boxing him in.

"Why do you look so scared, Tweekers?" I said as I grabbed his chin, pulling him closer. He whimpered and just the sound created images of a writhing, begging, sexy Tweek laying under me. I sent a swift punch to his stomach to hide my reaction, earning more laughter from the two behind me. I let him fall to the ground and went on to class.

••••••

Waiting for math class to start gave me time to appreciate sharing every class with my Tweekers. Though, of course that's not just a coincidence, I threatened the gidence counselor. Speaking of my Tweekers, what's taking him so long? I couldn't have hurt him that bad...

As if on cue he came through the door right before the first bell. I wanted to smile but managed to keep a straight face. He settled down in his assigned seat, right next to me, and I never took my eyes off of him.

I leaned over and roughly grabbed his side, running my hand up his shirt.

"How's my newest mark feeling, baby?" I didn't give him time to respond before I leaned back towards my own desk with a smirk on my face.

••••••

During lunch I sat at a crowded table with what we're considered the "popular" people. I looked up from my lunch to scan the cafeteria, ignoring the roudy teens that surrounded me.

Finally, Tweek walked in the double doors and I was just about to go force him to sit with me until I heard a deafening, high pitched scream. "BESTIEEEEEEE!"

Bebe, fucking bitch. That slut had the audacity to touch MY Tweek. She hung all over him like she always does. She was out for a week, sick I think, and it made it easier to harass my Tweekers during lunch. But now she's back and in the way again.

I'll just have to put my long awaiting plan in action, and get rid of this bitch for good. Because NOBODY, should be allowed to get THAT close to MY Tweekers, except ME. I'll show her, I'll make sure everybody knows...

••••••

Sooo second chapters up! Let me know what you think and feel free to give me any suggestions on where you think this story should go. :)


	3. Chapter 3:I Know

Wow this story is getting way more attention than I expected :D I really hope you're enjoying it because I'm working very hard. And as always, thank you so much for the reviews!

Also this chapter contains rape. You were warned.

••••••

Tweek's POV

The bell signaling the end of the day finally rang. I immediately went to my locker to put away my books. I decided to just hang there until the halls cleared up a bit.

I pulled out my phone and started texting Bebe to pass time. Ten minutes and three texts later, no reply...that's odd, Bebe is always quick to reply to my texts. Or, well, maybe she's just busy with some other friends or didn't turn her phone back on after class...yeah, that's probably it. I'll just try texting her again when I get home.

Looking up from my phone I realised that the hall is now empty. I turn around and close my locker when suddenly a pair of big strong arms wrap around my bruised torso, I jump and yelp at the sudden contact.

"Hey, baby." My pursuer whispered in my ear. I immediately recognized the husky voice. Craig.

"W-what do you want?" I stopped stuttering years ago. What is it about him that makes me so nervous that I'm pushed back to my old bad habits? _Well maybe its his sexual and intimidating nature, numb nuts._ Shut up. I am torn from my thoughts by his voice once again piercing the empty hall.

"I want you, Tweekers. I've always wanted you." I could fell his smirk on the back of my ear.

"And now I have you"

I didn't have time to react before the side of my neck was pricked by a needle. Rendering me speechless and blind until my blurring vision turned black.

••••••

I woke up with what was probably the worst headache I've ever experienced. I slowly sat up, examining my surroundings.

I'm in a bedroom. Blue walls, a wood floor, writing desk, and a cage containing a small guinea pig. Who's room is this.

I suddenly remembered what happened. The empty hallway, Craig, the needle. Why? Why did he do this? I remove the covers from my body and quickly get up, heading for the door, but I'm stopped in my tracks by a chain and fall to the floor. I'm chained to the bed by my ankle. Fucking perfect.

After my fall I hear footsteps running up the stairs and panic. Trying desperately to free my ankle with tears running down my face.

The door slams open and Craig runs in with a concerned look on his face. Why is HE concerned? It's his fault I'm here. He scooped me up from the floor and layed me on the bed.

"Are you ok?! Does anything hurt?!"

What? Why does he care?! _Probably because he's a fucking lunatic._

"I'm - I'm fine. I just have a headache" The concern quickly left his face.

"Oh well that's probably just a side effect of the drug I injected in you." _No shit_. I might as well get straight to the point. "Why am I here?" He chuckled darkly at my question. "I own you now. Tweek, I've loved you for the longest time. And now that you're mine, I'm never letting you go." His eyes darkened as he spoke. "Love? LOVE?! Are you kidding?! This isn't love! What's wrong with you?!"

This made him dangerously angry. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall. "What do you know?! If I didn't love you I wouldn't do this! Apologize!"

His grasp tightened with every word he screamed. I had to give in, or - or he'd kill me...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it." His grip loosened up, but didn't let go. He leaned in and licked my lips, causing me to flinch away. He tightened his grip again and slammed me against the wall.

"Stay fucking still." He caught himself and calmed down, "please baby, don't make me hurt you". The way he said it made me even more frightened. He didn't WANT to hurt me. He felt that he NEEDED to. _Like I said, fucking lunatic._

He leaned back in and connected our lips, still holding me against the wall. "Open your mouth". I listen to his request, scared of what might happen next if I don't.

His tongue entered my mouth, wandering around in every area he could reach. I soon melted into the kiss. He released my arms and I wrapped them around his neck while his hands made their way to my ass, groping me.

The longer the kiss went on the more aggressive he got. Squeezing me, groping me, scratching me, and slamming me into the wall.

I was thrown onto the bed and he tore off my shirt, straddling me. I began to panic. I know exactly where this is going. I squirmed, kicked, and screamed, all in vain.

"Stay still, you can't get away from me, Tweekers" he held me down and spoke as he removed our clothes. I continued kicking and screaming and he snapped. His large hand struck my face. "STAY STILL"

He continued undressing us until we were completely naked. I stopped fighting, I don't want to test how angry he can get.

He began kissing my neck and colerbone, leaving hickeys and bite marks all the way down. I moaned quietly while biting my lip, holding back as much as possible. He placed himself in between my legs and continued kissing me, then placed his head at my entrance.

I started freaking out again. I'm not ready to lose my virginity. I don't want this. I need it to stop. I tried pushing him away but he's too strong. He gripped my hands in his and pinned me to the bed, restricting all movement.

I screamed for help, hoping that somebody would hear me. He angrily forced his way inside me with one thrust. I screamed louder.

He covered my mouth and whispered soothing words in my ear. Slowly rocking his hips back and forth. "Shhh. Calm down. I'll make it feel good."

"P-please stop. I-I don't want this, Craig." My plea made it worse. He began pounding me faster and harder, forcing moans and screams from me. He shoved his tounge in my mouth, eating up every noise I made. Thrusting his tounge down my throat in time with his hips.

He used his hand to pump my member and soon enough my screams turned into moans. He licked my ear and bit my neck, leaving marks everywhere he touched. He started moaning loudly in my ear. "I'm close".

All the friction and movement brought me to my climax, and he came too shortly after. I felt him go limp inside me and cringed inwardly.

He pulled out, rubbing my sides and gently kissing me. After cleaning us both off he laid next to me, pulling me into his chest, both of us still panting.

"I love you, Tweekers" I don't wanna respond. I don't love him, I barely know him. He noticed my silence and squeezed my hips harder. "SAY IT".

"I-I love you t-too..." I goofy grin spreads across his face. He kissed me passionately.

"I know".

••••••

This chapter is a lot longer than the other two :D I hope you enjoyed.

Also please let me know if the next chapter should be the rape scene from Craigs perspective or should I just move on to something else in his perspective?

And the words like this ( _abcdefg_ ) are coming from a voice in Tweek's head. It's gonna make a bigger appearance later on in the story.


End file.
